Our Life
by TheBeccaArcher
Summary: ""Yugi! If you don't get down from there right now, I'll come up there and get you… and you wouldn't want that now, would you?" I yelled at Yugi who was currently hiding up in our newly built tree house. He had been spending quite a lot of time up there lately and it kind of bugged me and fascinated me."" Puzzle Shipping 3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with the franchise.

This is my 2nd puzzle shipping story and I hope you enjoy! I will try to update at least once every week. I'm not exactly sure how long this will be, so, yup. ^^ This story will be full of fluff because shut up ^^

**Chapter 1**

"Yugi! If you don't get down from there right now, I'll come up there and get you… and you wouldn't want that now, would you?" I yelled at Yugi who was currently hiding up in our newly built tree house. He had been spending quite a lot of time up there lately and it kind of bugged me and fascinated me.

We had decided to build a tree house so whenever we have kids, they would have their own special place to go. We kind of went a little overboard I guess you could say. It was quite big. We hired a painter to paint Dark Magician on one side, and Dark Magician Girl on the other, and a bunch of Kuribohs on the front. The inside was painted a bright blue and there was a special dueling table in the middle (that Seto and Jou had gotten us as a wedding present), four chairs, and duel monsters plushies here and there. It was perfect. Perfect for our future children. I want them to slightly follow in our footsteps and become sensational duelist and hopefully be able to surpass me and Yugi one day, which we both know they will.

"Yami! I'll be down in a second! I just got to finish a few things up there okay?" He called back down.

"Okay Aibou. I'll be inside waiting. We have to meet Jounouchi and Seto at one and it's already 11:50 and you know how Seto will get if we're late." I called back and walked inside and sat at the kitchen table, twirling the straw of my drink between my fingers. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a pair of lips kiss my cheek.

"I'm sorry Mou Hitori No Boku. I was putting up some pictures on the wall of us and our friends." Yugi said with a bit of a sad voice.

I sighed and got up out of my chair to hug him. "It's fine Yugi. I'm sorry if I seem to be rushing you. I just don't feel like listening to Seto go on about how we kept him waiting and blah blah blah." I said with a laugh.

"You're right. I'll go run and take a shower and I'll be ready to go before you know it kay?" He said as he pecked my lips and ran up the stairs to go get ready for the day.

I smiled and laughed softly before returning back to my seat and picked up one of our photo albums and began looking through the photos. It's crazy how fast time has gone. I flipped each page carefully, making sure to look at each and every single picture. I laughed as I found a picture of Jou in the dog suit he had to where whenever he lost to Duke. There was another picture of me and Yugi with little James (Seto and Jou's son) and it made my heart flutter. I couldn't wait to have kids of our own. I continued to look through laughing and smiling, until I came across a certain picture that brought tears to my eyes. It was a picture of Yugi and me standing at the altar, waiting to say our vows. Underneath the photo was a little paragraph, which read…

"_This was the greatest moment of my entire life. I couldn't imagine myself with anybody else for the rest of my life besides Yami. He is my world, my life, my heart, my soul, my love for all eternity and until the end of our time. We are forever."_

By this point I was bawling my eyes out. I never knew he had written this which is weird because I've looked through this book thousands of times. I closed the album and got up to go to the sink so I could wash off my face but standing in my way was Yugi. He looked at me with a worried expression.

"Mou Hitori No Boku… why are you crying?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I laughed a little bit and hugged him back before leading him over to the table and opened the book and pointed at the picture. He smiled.

"I remember that day like it was only yesterday." He smiled as he intertwined out fingers.

I laughed a bit and kissed his cheek and looked at the photo one more time before closing the book. I looked down at my watch noticing it was already 12:35.

"Come on Aibou, we need to leave now if we want to make it on time." I said and I heard him sigh.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said sadly.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" I asked worried and confused at his sudden change in mood.

"I'd rather stay here and be with you and you know…." He looked away from me and blushed.

"Oh Aibou. Here, I'll make you a promise. After we get back from lunch, we will stop at the store, buy WHATEVER you want, and we can come back here, and I'm completely yours." I said with a huge grin and a wink, hoping he got my drift. His eyes lightened up and he got a huge smile on his face.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go to the car!" He said as he grabbed my hand and led me outside to the car. I walked around to his side and opened his door for him.

"Thank you Yami"

"Of course Aibou." I said as I walked back to my side and got into the car, started it up, and began driving to the restaurant.

Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Not much was said during the drive to the restaurant. I could tell Yugi was deep into his thoughts because he kept blushing and smiling. I looked at the time and sighed in relief as we pulled up to the restaurant just in time. I couldn't handle another one Seto's speeches. I shut off the car and got out, making sure to beat Yugi so I could open his door for him.

"You're too good to me Yami" he said as he smiled and grabbed my hand.

"You deserve the best, so, it's only natural for me to give you my best." He smiled at my words and kissed my cheek before leading us inside.

We looked around a bit before we spotted Jou and Seto in the very back being all cute and cuddly. Honestly, It's weird seeing Seto like this. Seeing him smile. He always has the same cold look on his face. But tonight, he just tossed everything I knew about him out the window with that goofy grin on his face.

I shuddered lightly next to Yugi, indicating my repulsion. Yugi's silent chuckle pierced my ear and U turned to him with a pout. I hated when he teased me about Jou and Seto's relationship, but Ra how many puppies have they killed!? I'm surprised Jou is still alive sitting next to him like that.

I cleared my throat and Seto and Jou backed away and blushed a bit.

"Hey Guys! How are ya? Come on have a seat." Jou said excitedly, motioning for us to come sit down.

"We're great actually! We finally got our tree house finished!" Yugi said excitedly, sitting down in the booth and pulling me to sit next to him.

I smiled at his eagerness. Sometimes he is just too cute for his own good.

"What are you so smiley about?" Seto said, finally speaking up.

I coughed a bit and laughed nervously. "Oh nothing. It's just good to see both of you again" I said as I mentally slapped myself.

"So Jou, tell me how things are at the game shop? Classes going well? What about business?" Yugi asked, hoping for good news.

"Great! We are as busy as eva. Every day more and more people come to visit." Jou said as he smiled and grabbed Seto's hand. "I owe a big thank ya to you Yug." He started off, but was interrupted by the waitress.

"Good afternoon gentleman. My name is Lucy and I will be your server today. What can I get you all to drink?" The waitress said sweetly.

"Water for me… is that good for you too Yugi?" I asked my love and he nodded.

"Two waters, and what about you two?" Lucy said motioning to Seto and Jou.

"Water for us too." Seto said not bothering to look at her.

"Okay, I'll be right out with your drinks and take your orders alright?" She said before walking away.

We continued talking till she came back and handed us our drinks, took our orders and walked away again. It was really nice hanging out with friends again. We've just been so busy with the house, the tree house, our child's room. It's becoming quite stressful for the both of us… not to mention that we both work full time. I'm kind of starting to think that maybe that we aren't ready for a child…well, maybe I'M not ready. I don't know what we'd do… I don't want to tell Yugi because he'd be heartbroken and it would be MY fault… and I promised I would NEVER be the reason for his sadness again.

"Here are your orders gentlemen." Lucy said as she came back out with our meals. She handed us our dishes and asked if she could get us anything else but not before sending a flirty wink at Yugi.

"We are good thanks." I said rather harshly. She gave me a dirty look before walking away for the final time.

"Yami? Are you alright?" Yugi asked as he took my hand giving me the 'I know something is wrong so you better not lie to me' look.

"I'd rather not talk about that now Aibou." I said politely and patted his knee before turning my attention to my plate and started eating. There was a good few moments of silence before Yugi broke it.

"Jou…Seto… I'd like to ask you something." He started, not looking up at them.

"Sure go ahead." They both said in unison.

"Well, um, we've been thinking about adoption and we would really like your opinion about it." He asked and I dropped my fork.

"Excuse me please." I quickly said and got up to go to the bathroom.

I quickly rushed into the stall, locking the door behind me. 'Why am I all of a sudden freaking out over this? I've been wanting to adopt for a long time now and not once did I have this fear that I have now. Is it because I'm just not cut out or ready to be a father? Is it because I don't know how we'd be able to manage taking care of a child and working. I don't want to be scared over this. I want this more than anything. I want to finally have a family with Yugi… but… I don't understand why I'm feeling this way.'

"Yami?" I froze knowing it was Yugi standing outside the stall door.

I opened the stall door and stepped out with my head down. I couldn't bear to look at him. I knew he heard everything by the tone in his voice.

"Look at me." Yugi whole tone had changed. There was a hint of anger in his voice. I slowly lifted my head up to face him. Shame was written all over my face.

"Yami, I heard everything and im extremely upset with you at the moment. We will talk about this when we get back home. We are not doing this here do you understand me?" I nodded my head and he continued. "Now, we are going to go back out there, act like everything is okay, and have lunch with our friends okay?" I nodded once again before following him out of the restroom.

We made it back to the booth and sat back down. There was a very uncomfortable silence for a bit.

"Everything alright you guys?" Seto asked, noticing the strange silence.

"Of course!" Yugi said with a big smile and continued to eat, as did the rest of us.

"Anyway, Yugi, about your question w-"Jou was quickly cut off by Yugi.

"Never mind that. We can talk about that another time." Yugi said quickly.

We had all finished our meals and paid our tickets before saying our final goodbyes and leaving the restaurant. I held the door open for Yugi and also his car door as well. Not even a thank you. I knew he was upset but he could have at least thanked me.

"I know you are mad but you could at least say thank you." I said coldly before getting into the car, starting it, and began driving home.

'This is going to be a long trip home' I thought to myself.

The ride was awful. The tension in the car was too much for me to handle. Yugi's anger was growing. I don't even understand exactly why he was so mad in the first place. It made me mad that he was making such a big deal over this!

I sighed in a slight relief as we pulled up into the driveway and I shut off the car and quickly got out and went around to open Yugi's door him.

"Thank you." He said before walking inside and I followed closely behind.

I went and sat down on the couch and Yugi sat next to me and turned his body so he was facing me.

"Yami, first off, why would you even doubt your abilities as a father? You will make a WONDERFUL father. I have no doubt about that. Second, we will handle the working situation when the times comes. Third, I understand the feeling of being frightened, but that's not stopping me from wanting to adopt because I know I have you and I have your support. Fourth, I overreacted and im very sorry. I was just upset because you didn't tell me. I really wished you would have just told me when you first felt this way. I wouldn't have been upset. Yami, if you really want to hold off on adoption then that's perfectly okay." Yugi finished with a smile and kissed my lips softly and hugged me.

"Aibou, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I was just afraid you would be sad and hurt and I vowed to never be the reason for your unhappiness ever again… and the slightest thought of you being upset because of me broke my heart. I've caused you great sadness and I never want you to be unhappy because of me ever again. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I'm so sorry Aibou. Please forgive me." I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist tighter and pulled him to my lap.

"All is forgiven Mou Hitori No Boku… now… you still going to keep your promise? Your promise where I get to do WHATEVER I want with you." Yugi asked with a seductive grin.

"Of Course Aibou. I'm all yours."

************** THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I apologize for the late delay. I have had some awful writers block but I've gotten some help and I am forever grateful to those who helped me through and helped me make this chapter possible. Also, I want to thank you all so much to my readers. Thanks for the kind reviews, and the follows, and favorites. You guys keep me going ^^ Soooo, for chapter 3 will be a nice long romantic/hot/smutty/fluffy sex scene and hope you all will love it! This chapter will take me a bit longer to write because I want it to be absolutely perfect with plenty of detail. Anyways, thank you all again! Again, reviews are welcome! Xoxo, TheBeccaArcher


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Previously in "Our Life"…_

"_All is forgiven Mou Hitori No Boku… now… you still going to keep your promise? Your promise where I get to do WHATEVER I want with you." Yugi asked with a seductive grin._

"_Of course Aibou. I'm all yours." _

"Of course Aibou. I'm all yours." I responded with a smile as he made so hesitation to capture my lips with his own and pinned me down against the couch. He intertwined our fingers and help them above my head, keeping his grip tight so I couldn't escape. The feeling of his lips against mine was magic. The way they fit so perfectly together… like two pieces of a puzzle. I felt his tounge graze my bottom lip asking for entrance, but getting denied. He pulled away looking at me with a frustrated look. I laughed and winked at him.

"I did say you could do whatever you want to and with me and im all yours…but…. I didn't nor did you say I couldn't tease yo-" He cut me off by quickly kissing me again, and grinding his lower half against mine, knowing I would moan and he could slip his tounge between my lips… did he succeed? Yes, yes he did. Did I deny it? Hell no. I loved the way his tounge moved against mine, our tounges battling for dominance, the way he made sure to explore every single part of my mouth while still continuing to grind his hips against mine. He released our hands and trailed his fingers down my torso before slowly sliding his hands under my shirt, making me shiver as he rolled my nipples between his fingertips.

"Yugi…" I moaned quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"What was that Yami?" he asked as he pinched both of my nipples. "I didn't quite hear that…say it louder." He said as he pinched them slightly harder than last time.

"Yugi." I moaned louder, making sure he could hear me.

"Good Yami." He smirked as he removed his hands from underneath my shirt to start working on getting the buttons of my shirt undone.

He started to struggle with the last two buttons, but the shirt was undone enough that I could just pull it off myself. Yugi looked over my bare chest, his eyes widening with what he saw. I looked down and saw the prominent bulge in his pants start to strain a little; he could hardly contain his excitement for me…he was almost fit to burst. It was a sentiment that I shared as well. As I lay back he positioned his cute little bum right above my crotch. By now I had a considerable bulge myself, and Yugi was now riding right on top of it. Gently, he began moving his hands across my chest, feeling all the way down my midriff and slowing near my waist. His hands took a slight detour to the sides of my hip, feeling the curves right before my bottom. I kept noticing Yugi liking his lips slightly, while glancing down at the button and zipper to my pants. The excitement was building up so much for him that the top button had been forced undone, and that the zipper had come down a little. There was something in there that wanted out, and I wanted it to come out too to play.

From the bulge of my cock I could feel Yugi was resting his tight hole right on top of me. His hips were moving ever so slightly back and forward, riding the length of my cock. I let out a long pleasure moan, which I had been holding back because I felt like it was almost too soon for that. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. He was trying to make me cum in my pants. Oh Ra I wanted to but I wanted to save as much as I could for when I got all up in him. I opened my eyes and saw that his boner had made his zipper come down all the way now…it seems he was going commando. No underwear. That sly pharaoh fucker.

Yugi's hands finally met at the top of my pants, his fingers gingerly tugging. My cock had gotten so big that the tip poked out of my pants. Yugi licked one of his fingers with his delicious tongue and traced it along the tip of my cock. I was so stiff i felt myself beginning to weaken. I wanted to cum so hard, I felt a big load building itself up, waiting for a release. "Yu-Yugi" I moaned. "I-I don't know how much more I can take before I explode".

Yugi's eyes widened again and a sly smile went across his cute face. "Heh, all right Mou Hitori no Boku." He undid the top button of my pants and slid the zipper down slowly. My full shaft was now visible, and Yugi began moving his fingers along it, one on each side, feeling the full length. I could feel my cock pulsing; it knew Yugi's touch all too well, and I know it wanted to release my seed all over his body. 'Just a few more minutes' I thought.

Yugi shifted down his pants, so now his full shaft and scrotum were out. He began to lean down forward, putting his face only a centimeter in front of mine. His hips moved in, and our tips touched. I leaned my head back with a moan, one that was quickly silenced by my partner's tongue down my throat. Our shafts were now parallel to each other, and I felt his hand pulling mine down, and we both started working the other off.

"Y-Yugi I can't hold it any longer I am going to cum"

Yugi whispered right into my ear "then let's do it together."

Faster and faster, and then suddenly…it all happened at once. I felt his cock stiffen and mine did too, and then I felt the hot release of our semen mixing together and landing all over my chest. Our thrusting hips kept the flow going. Then, slowly, our bodies and cumming cocks slowed down and we pulled back from each other. We both looked down at the mess we made. My chest was covered from my nipples all the way down to our belly buttons. It was warm and gooey. There was no way to distinguish my cum from his. He looked down, his panting mouth looking at our combined semen. He licked his lips and bent down, his tongue felt good against my nipples, slowly moving about my chest, licking us both up. He came back up with a smile, a little bit of cum dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Oh Yami we are both so delicious together." He closed his eyes and gave a little swallow, then went down for more. He tilted his head back up.

"Would…would you care for a taste?" I smiled and before I could answer his mouth was pressed right against mine, his tongue carrying a healthy serving of both of our semen. We began to swirl it around, pushing it back and forth between us and letting it build with our saliva. It was delicious. I swear I wanted this on my morning toast. I loved this but I couldn't control my own body, and ended up swallowing a good mouthful.

We both had calmed down a bit before Yugi positioned himself over my tip and slowly lowered himself onto my shaft until I was completely inside of him. The noises coming from his mouth were beautiful. He was beautiful. He slid down with such ease and it looked amazing and it feels amazing. Despite how many times we have made love, he was always tight and it made it so much better. I wanted to cum then and there, deep inside my love, but I couldn't. Not before the real fun began. I sat up and leaned my back against the couch so it'd be a little more comfortable for me and will give a little bit more support to Yugi. He wrapped his arms around my neck and slowly started moving himself up and down.

He kissed me softly before moving his lips and leaving nice, dark love bites all over my neck. He started at a slow steady pace, raising up slowly before slamming himself back down. His pace was torture. He was not only teasing me, but himself too. He continued to move at his slow steady pace, making my frustration grow. I wanted him screaming my name… and I wanted to hear that NOW. I placed my hands on his hips so I could keep him from moving so I could thrust into him with everything thing I had.

"FUCK YAMI!" Yugi screamed

His screams were music to my ears. I continued thrusting into his tight hole, trying different angles, speeds, techniques... I had to make sure I hit his G-spot. I needed more of his screams.

"YES! RIGHT THERE!" he screamed again

"Found it." I whispered as I continued to ram myself into him.

"Yami more please! Yes! Ugh don't stop!" He continued screaming and moaning.

I kept pounding into him, letting my arms wrap around his waist as my thrust became sloppier. I was so close, and Yugi was as well. His breathing was quickening and it was beginning to get harder to push into him as his walls tightened. I was surprised by how quick he was about to cum but what would I expect, after what we just did, im surprised we both lasted even this long.

"Yami I can't! I'm gonna cum!"

"No Not yet my little one. I want us to cum together." I said as I kissed him roughly.

I kept pounding into him. This feeling that I've never had before came over me. A sense of pleasure that I never wanted to end. I kept thrusting until I was screaming out his name and pouring myself into my lover as he began cumming on my chest. I continued to trust into him, while I reached down to grab his cock and pumped it in time with my thrusts, making sure to get every last bit of cum he had. Our breathing was matched. Both panting and desperately trying to catch our breath. He rested his forehead against mine, still breathing heavily.

"Yami…that was…that's was…"

"The best love we've ever made?"

"Not as good as our first time, but definitely a close match." He said with a smile and kissed me.

"Aibou….I Love you so much. This was amazing." I said in-between kisses.

"I love you too Mou Hitori No Boku. Forever." Yugi said as he kissed my cheek and hugged me.

This was so perfect. He was perfect. What I love about us is the fact that, we choose to make love… and making love is way better than just sex. It's always passionate and beautiful. Just like he is.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go clean up *laughs* we're gross" Yugi said with a big smile.

He got off of me and held out his hand for me to take to help me stand. I'd be lying if I said it was easy to stand. Even though I was kind of wobbling, I picked him up bridal styled and carried him up the stairs and into the bathroom. You know, I couldn't be luckier than to have him as mine. My one and only. I knew I made the right decision choosing to stay with him instead of returning to the afterlife.

"Hey Yami?" Yugi asked snapping me out of my thoughts and I could pick out a slight seductive hint in his voice.

"Yes?"

"You ready for round 2?"

I smirked at my little one. "Well if you're up for the task..." I let the challenging tone of my voice sink into the air.

Yugi chuckled and held me closer, letting his arms trace circles on my back.

"Of course. But, I do have a request..." His light sultry voice rang in my ears bringing my erection back to life.

"Anything for you Aibou, just say the word."

********************** HERE IT IS! THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! I really do hope you all enjoy this chapter! I couldn't have done this without so much needed help and I am very grateful for those of you who helped! Thank you SO much everyone 3 again, reviews are welcome! Xoxo, TheBeccaArcher p.s ***********************


	4. Apology

first up i would like to apoligize for not updating in a long time... i feel horrible for not updating. ive just been so busy and i dont have the time. i cant even begin to say how sorry am and how bad i feel. I'm a dissapointment :( but, on a brighter note, you can be expecting part 2 of the smut scene and another chapter over thanksgiving break. Again, i am so sorry... xoxoxoxxo 3 TheBeccaArcher 


End file.
